The present invention relates generally to the field of signal generation, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for generating a multi-phase signal.
In radio communications including mobile communications and ground digital television broadcasting, radiowaves are received at lower intensities behind buildings, and multipath reception is caused by radiowaves reflected by buildings. This phenomenon is called “multipath fading”, and gives rise to a degraded quality of reception. In this connection, a multipath fading simulator is used for artificially generating multipath fading in order to evaluate a mobile communication device. The simulator individually generates multi-phase Gaussian noise data having different phases on a phase-by-phase basis for each transmission path (sometimes called the apathy), and applies each phase of these multi-phase noise data to the input signal on a path-by-path basis in order to provide a multipath fading effect for an input signal (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Public-Disclosure No. 06-140950).